This invention relates in general to electrical connecting devices, particularly of the U-grounded type, adapted for connection to a standard split wire duplex receptacle.
The need for this invention arises from the requirement of many common household appliances for a potential of up to 250 volts, whereas the line or house current which is available in the normal receptacles used in most American homes is limited to about 125 volts. In order to make the outlets more flexible, so that they can accommodate either appliances requiring up to 125 volts or up to 250 volts, special wiring would be required, at additional expense to the householder.
While prior art contains teaching pertaining to a number of types of connectors, adapters and circuit arrangements which are capable of altering line or house voltages in various ways, none of these devices is constructed to cooperate with the standard split wire duplex receptacle without substantial alterations in the house wiring.